Attitude
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Remus has a chance to try and choose. RemusSirius slash story with a hint of Tonks. Beta: Persephone33


**"Attitude" by Orpheus Samhain **(aka Eos rosy-fingered)

Betaed by indispensable **Persephone33**

Written for lj pervy werewolf's Howl-O-Ween 2006 challenge "bones"

Disclaimer: JKR's, not mine

ooo

'I didn't lie when I told Harry that I shouldn't teach. I _am_ dangerous, and the danger doesn't lie entirely in my being a werewolf. I was conceited enough to believe that I could manage this situation, be responsible. I was careless enough to not drink that bloody potion on the full-moon night. True, the sudden resurrection of Peter Pettigrew was disturbing, but leaving without draining the cup that already was sitting on my desk...'

ooo

Remus Lupin Apparated in the secluded street in London. He was absolutely exhausted. The events of last night and this morning left him numb from the physical and emotional strain.

He pulled his tattered coat more tightly around him against the morning fog and walked to the place where he used to stay every time he had no money or when he had to hide.

ooo

Padfoot's owl found him half a year later. Sirius, still a fugitive on the run, returned to England and offered him a room at his house.

'Trust him to appear at the place where he is expected the most,' Lupin thought. Something warm spread in his heart and he smiled.

ooo

Remus looked around the dark, smelly hall. He'd never been to Sirius' place before; he wasn't good enough for The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Not that Sirius had wanted to spend his time here.

Sirius' firm hand on his back guided him toward the staircase and then up to the second floor. The door closed behind them and Sirius exhaled with relief.

"What is that 'do-not-speak' thing all about?" Lupin asked as he turned to look at his friend's face.

"My dear mother's portrait is in the hall. I will have to remove the old hag. She doesn't hesitate to express her opinion at the top of her lungs. It's very hard to silence her, just as it was when she was alive," he said disgustedly and leaned his back against the door. He fixed his eyes on the shorter man standing before him and his features softened. "It's so good to have you here. Your presence will bring life to this cursed house."

"Padfoot, my presence has never brought life anywhere and never will. It was you and Prongs that made everything, including me, alive."

"Not any more. This house sucks what little life remained in me. Enough of that." He came up to Remus and cupped his face with his hands, tilting it upward to look into his eyes.

Remus' eyes lit up. Sirius let out barking laughter.

"Moony, you could easily hide what a hellhound you are if it wasn't for your eyes. That decent face of yours, that noble look of dignified poverty, those kind deeds..."

Sirius' eyes were playful and dangerous at the same time. While these words from anybody else would sting, coming from Sirius they were just a taunt from someone who cared. There was no pity in his voice.

He put his arms around Remus' waist bringing him closer and lowered his head, brushing werewolf's ear with his lips.

"Once upon a time, when we were kids, James and I played some trick on our Quidditch captain and then James looked at you and saw that glint in your eyes. He elbowed me and pointed at you, and I knew, I just knew, that you were of our kind. You enjoyed our pranks, even if you didn't play along all the time. We didn't know your furry little problem then," he bit reproachfully at Remus' ear and Remus closed his eyes, "but I knew that you were a carnivore, just like me."

Sirius withdrew a bit and kissed him gently, as if asking permission. Remus opened to him and the kiss became demanding. Sirius started to walk, pushing Remus toward the bed. They untucked one another's shirts and their hands began to wander along the bare skin of backs and sides, their lips never parting.

When the back of Remus' knees hit the edge of the bed, Sirius pushed him harder and they both collapsed on the bed. Immediately, they started wrestling, fighting for upper position, their bones almost crunching. Their forces were levelled. While Sirius was broader and taller, Remus was resistant and effective. They ended up as usual: Sirius on his back, looking at the ceiling, on top of Remus who had him immobilised but couldn't shove him off his prone form.

"I've won, Moony. Admit it. I'm on top," rasped Sirius, his lungs painfully constricted in his mate's grip.

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do with your victory, Padfoot?" Remus' voice was strained although he tried to sound casual.

"I'm gonna make you pay, pal. Shouldn't mess with me," came the wheezed threats.

"Show me." Remus loosened his hold.

Sirius slid off of Remus. He turned to face him and unbuttoning his shirt, dragged it off of him, tossing it behind him. He moved his eyes over the werewolf's body, following with his hands.

"More scars than I remember. Harsh life, mate?" he mocked.

"Moonlit nights in inadequate company." Remus' eyes were fixed on his friend's, his own face impassive.

Sirius barked-laughed. "Romantic bastard. You haven't changed a bit." He traced his finger along one of the particularly deep scars. "You always liked playing hard. More than any of us." There were wistful notes in his voice.

"Look who's talking. I don't remember you holding back or complaining." Remus placed his hand over Sirius' crotch. He could feel the heat and hardening outline through the fabric. He started to rub it slowly. Sirius hissed.

"I just wanted to keep pace with you."

"Yeah, right. Virtuous boy from a noble family."

Sirius snorted and started to grind against gripping hand. He reached to Remus' fly, opened it and freed his purple cock. Their breaths became elaborated.

"Oh, gods!" Sirius gasped as he curled his fingers around the shaft. "Oh, gods, you feel so good, Moony, so _damn_ good." He moved his hand down slowly, watching as the foreskin revealed more and more slick flesh and protruding veins. He was so engrossed in his inspection that he jumped slightly when Remus spoke.

"Get out of your clothes."

ooo

More people started to make an appearance at Number Twelve. Sirius was in seventh heaven. He always liked crowds. Crowds interested in him, that is. He was jumping out of his skin to get everyone's attention, to make up for lost time.

Remus was keeping his distance, as usual. He was glad to see his friend laughing and telling stories about the Marauders' pranks. Remus stretched on the couch and lifted his tumbler. He made a face as burning liquid flowed down his throat. A delicate hand came from behind him and stilled his next movement.

"Don't you want to try something better?"

Remus turned around and saw electric-blue hair and playful, smiling eyes. "The Blacks were famous for their wine-cellars. I'm sure Sirius has a bottle of some excellent, mild wine hidden somewhere down there."

Remus heard Sirius' voice from behind. "...and since then she claimed that Godric Gryffindor himself has spoken to her." Remus smiled widely at the memory, and swirling his Firewhisky in his tumbler, answered the girl politely. "Thank you, I'm sure you're right, but I appreciate a harsher taste."

She came around the couch and sat next to him. "Whatever you wish."

The rest of the evening passed like that. Talking to the girl and smiling at Sirius' stories.

ooo

Sirius was arching on the bed, tilting his head back, exposing his muscular neck. Remus' teeth were biting at both sides of his windpipe. They were moving frantically, rutting against each other, tension building up. When Remus' orgasm overtook him, he lost what little self-control he had and his jaws constricted, his canines breaking the skin. Only then Sirius followed with strangled groan. The werewolf began to lick the little trickles of blood with wide swipes, both of them still rocking their hips, now at a languid pace.

After a while they shifted. When Sirius nuzzled his head in the crook of Remus' neck and refused to emerge, Remus knew that his friend had some bad news. He stroked Padfoot's broad back then brought his lips to his temple and started to kiss him gently, travelling toward his ear, parting his hair with his nose, inhaling his scent. "What is it, Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "I have to go to Hogsmeade to be near Harry. I don't like that Triwizard Tournament." Then he lifted his head and flashed his teeth in mischievous grin. "In the meantime, you can take care of Tonks," he said and bit down hard on Remus' nipple.

ooo

Remus heard noises coming from the kitchen. He went downstairs to check who the hell had come here at this unholy hour. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure in Muggle jeans and a leather jacket wreaking havoc.

"I bet you've spent time at the Hog's Head."

The figure whirled, tripped over a low stool and grinned sheepishly. Then he gestured toward the stairs and moved to climb first.

Gone were the firm, certain strides. That fluid swing of his body that made both men and women follow him with their gazes. That defiant, predatory grin that showed his teeth. That arrogant toss of his head. That haughty look that clearly stated that the whole world belonged to him and it was just boring.

This Sirius was clumsy. He was taking dainty, little steps, his eyes were playful, but mild and his lips were stretched in a warm, gentle smile.

When they reached the sitting room, Remus shoved his hands into his pockets and casually walked up to Sirius, inhaling deeply. No alcohol. And that certainly wasn't Sirius' scent, although it was close.

"Tonks?"

"Yes!" Handsome face smiled even wider. "I knew you were waiting for Sirius and I decided to surprise you. You knew it was me!"

Remus didn't clarify that he didn't know it was _her_, he just knew it wasn't _him._ She, as a Metamorphmagus, was his first guess.

The girl in Sirius' form leaned into him. Remus, enthralled, didn't stop her. It was fascinating to watch her and see what in Sirius was organic, inherited from his parents, and what was entirely _his_, his very soul.

Hesitant lips touched his. He didn't react. The girl read it her way.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled. He watched her with half-disgust, half-amazement. It was the most stupid thing Remus had ever seen in his entire life. Giggling Sirius.

Tonks started to morph. Harsh lines softened, rounded, hair shortened and became electric-blue, her whole silhouette shrunk and became slender. Only eyes stayed dark and similar in shape.

This time Remus answered when soft lips pressed into his. He parted them with his tongue exploring, comparing. Tonks whimpered and Remus' kiss became aggressive. He gripped her head and the girl made a strangled noise, and tried to withdraw. Remus reflected and let go.

She took one step back and looked at him with wide eyes. "Merlin, but you're intense!" She came up to him again, resting her palms on his chest and kissing him. Remus placed his hands under her T-shirt and moved them up until he cupped her breasts. He brushed her nipples. Tonks moaned and Remus sneaked one hand around her, squeezing her tight as he leaned into her for more contact. The girl lost her balance, collided heavily with an armchair and exhaled a muffled sound of pain. Remus let go and she took a few steps back, rubbing her ribs and panting heavily, eyes never leaving Remus.

"I'm sorry," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tonks turned to go. Remus made no attempt to stop her.

ooo

'You're prey, not an equal. Your bones crack dangerously every time I squeeze you, your flesh is soft and delicate, nothing challenging, nothing to fight against. You are simply to be devoured and forgotten.'

_2006, October_


End file.
